Dragon Breath Drake
"It's funny how I watch the "noble" Shepard lead his "loyal" flock to the slaughter with no regrets but only bad intentions for the butcher, funny that isn't it" ''' Draco Bloodstone to Hero of Brightwall at the battle of Dread hill. '''Draco Bloodstone or Drake as he was called, is a descendant of the somewhat infamous Bloodstone criminal family, born around the reign of Lionheart I (Hero of Bowerstone), but prominently lived through both Logan's and his brother's reign, Lionheart III (Hero of Brightwall). Draco was the second son of the second Earl of Bloodstone and brother to the Third, also despite being born into nobility was always a very wild person even from a young age. Draco served as a former Major in the Albion Royal Guard and had quiet an outstanding if spotty record due to certain actions performed during his tour of duty. These questionable actions eventually led to him being Court Martialed, which he resisted, violently, and turned to a life of crime leading Bandit groups, pirate crews and Mercenary gangs. However he is widely credited for his unrivaled strength which he used to killing the last known Troll in Albion, with his bare hands and also killing a feral White Balverine in the same way. A final note is that he is not subjected to the Bloodstone curse as he is the younger child, the family curse only affect the eldest dooming them to die young. Appearance Draco was an incredibly tall muscular man standing just around 8ft tall and had long brown hair frequently tired into a pony tail (something he killed people for if they mocked), later on in his life he grew a short dark brown beard which came and went frequently and obtained many scars, most notacible his left eye which he lost in a fire. His most well known feature he had was four claw marks going across his face which he claims to have gotten wrestling the feral White Balverine for a bet. He used to have a lighter skin tone from years of living in the port of Bloodstone however he obtained a tanned skin colour from frequent travels across the world. A unnatural trait he posses unnaturally cold dark blood red eyes with slitted pupils which are shaped like a snake or a dragon. His clothes frequently changed while he was alive, but were mainly military in origin, but no matter what he always wore his so called "Trophies" somewhere on his person and was often seen carrying his Glaive and pistol. History Draco was born at the height of the reign of the Hero of Bowerstone reign, due to his great size his mother died shortly after giving birth to him, his own mother being the first of his many victims Draco demonstrated from a young age a complete intolerance to being insulted or mocked. The young Noble was born into a world of crime, bribery, murder and corruption, which would be a hindrance on most people of his age but Drake seemed to thrive upon it. This hostile attitude was forcefully subdued by his farther, giving him some very hash tutors who were just as bad as Draco, however even though resentful Draco admitted he wouldn't have become the man he was without them. It is unknown when he was first called Drake, but it was from a very early time in his life. In his youth Drake often ran with many of the gangs common to Bloodstone and became more and more infamous amoungst them as he got older, he would regularly get into fights with other gangs over trivial things and due to his great size and strength would often be the last man standing in such fights. It was clear from a early age he was as many people put it a "Savage", while fully literate and much more intelligent than most people of Albion, he would in fights would rip out opponents' throats with his teeth and crush mens heads with minimal effort while showing no issue about killing people. What else is known of his youth is that when he was of a very young age he became a chief enforcer in his Dad's (The Earl of Bloodstone) secret criminal organisation often shattering doors open with a single kick and ruthlessly collecting taxes/protection money from people. His favourite past-time as a young man was to journey into Wraithmash and fight whatever he could, he famously killed his first Banshee at the age of fourteen wearing the red cloth from its robes on his shoulder until he died. At the age of twenty he left Bloodstone and the criminal life to see the world and ventured out on a mission to prove that he was the best fighter in Albion if not the world, by this time Drake had been drinking heavily for years, starting at thirteen and combined with near constant smoking and belching he learned how to emit fire from his mouth similar to a dragon earning his nickname. It was also during this time he took a bet to wrestle a White Balverine in the Crucible and received his facial scars, it was rumoured that he had been possessed by its spirit as he became even more savage from than on. Later on as well he deliberately tracked down the last Native Albion Troll (a Steel Troll) in the Mistpeak Mountain range and killed also with his bare hands, he then knowingly consumed Raw Troll flesh (a usually toxic substance) and inherited its amazing regenerative powers, he also crafted his patented Glaive weapon from its Steel. From the age of twenty to twenty-five throughout the reign of Logan, Drake became a rather famous but feared individual across a lot of Albion, often having his deeds compared to mighty Heroes such as those of long past. At twenty- six he was tracked down by Logan's elite guards and recruited into Logan's New Guard to help train new recruits, Drake agreed wanting to see the world and through a effective but questionable career and a few family connections he rose to the rank of Major and became such a recognised figure in the army, he was on occasion tasked with guarding King Logan, it was during this time Drake got on the bad side of the future Hero of Brightwall, calling his Noble and upright outlook as short sighted, unbelievable and generally stupid. After the Hero obtained power, Drake was removed from guarding the royal palace and sent away on expeditions to find new lands to colonise. At the age of Thirty, a year after the new Hero King took power, Drake was Court-Martialed for slaughtering a colony town on purpose which had rebelled against Albion for unknown reasons, Drake had killed not only Rebels but women, children, the Old and sick because he wanted to. He was later scheduled to be shot for these heinous actions, but not one to take "S***" he crushed his commanding officers head right then and there and proceeded to kill half of his own regiment in a frightening and deadly blood rage. The other half either fled from the mere sight of him or joined up with Drake forming a large well equipped Mercenary band. This led to Drake being branded an Enemy of the State and charged with Treason, also being made one of the most wanted men in Albion which would eventually reach a One-Million bounty offer on his head. A year after that his Mercenary Band managed to get back to Albion only to be wiped out by the Royal army after a eight month siege of their mountain fortress they had just set up, Drake was presumed dead after suffering a cannon shot to the face and his body seen falling into a river, however he eventually resurfaced a few months later and quickly caused more trouble. Over the next few years Drake would be employed by a variety of groups for multiple uses, more often than not being hired as a Enforcer, Assassin, hired gun and Mercenary General, he was on a few occasion hired by the Albion goverment for a wide variety of reasons, however he always made a clean getaway despite being surrounded with soldiers. He was even responsible for leading Highland raiders over the mountain ranges of Albion to allow them to attack the surrounding countryside. In doing this he got involved in the Battle of Dread Hill, were the small mountain they were crossing (Dread Hill) became the sight of one of the most bloody battles in Albion history, it culminated with the death of the Highlander king by Drakes hands after the mercenary found out the old man couldn't pay him and a duel between the King of Albion (Hero of Brightwall) and Dragon Breath himself which became so deadly the entire of Dread Hill to split in half, causing a massive pass to open up through the Mountain Range which became known as Dragon's pass after Draoc Bloodstones title. The Duel concluded when Drake was knocked into the pass by a stray cannon ball, which is widely considered to have saved the Kings life as the giant man had managed to get the upper hand in the fight somehow. This however was not the end of the cruel Mercenary's career, he would go on to do more sadistic, horrendous and dreadful things before dying at an venerable and elderly age. Even before passing on it was rumored throughout Albion that Drake stored his life savings, an untold fortune in gold, art and precious jewels in a cave system somewhere in the Albion mountain ranges, however no one has ever found it for three reasons, Drake killed everyone else who knew where it was, two even after his death everyone was to scared of his vengeful ghost to search for it letting the trail go cold, and three it could be anywhere in those Mountains and some people aren't even sure it exists. Death Drake would eventually reach the grand old age of One-Hundred and six seeing through Hero of Brightwall's rule into his child's reign, he gave himself up to the army in Bloodstone and was sent to Tritors Keep, before being executed and being one of the last people to be shot for crimes against the state. His death became quite famous, over a three-thousand people turned out to watch him die. As he was tired to the stake facing an eight man firing squad he spat in the officers face when offered a blindfold while kicking him in is personal area, and when the crimes he committed throughout his life were read out to the crowd he shouted at the man to hurry up because he was bored. All in all it took twelve volleys from the firing squad and six pistol shots to the face from the officer to finally subdue the giant man, his head was then sawed from his body to make sure he was dead, as he had survived worse. But when the medics inspected his body it was found he had died of a heart attack due to the excitement of the execution and not due to the bullet wounds. This led to Drake being dubbed the the toughest and strongest man in Albion history (Hammer was the strongest woman), his body was cremated and laid to rest in the family tomb in Wraithmash. On his tomb stone it reads "Here Lies Dragon Breath Drake, Thief, Mercenary, Criminal, Traitor, seen all, done all, end all, that was Drake". His legacy was a long one making a great impact on a few key areas of History both good and bad, his adventures were published in four different copies of books by four different Authors, however unlike his Ancestor Charles Bloodstone (who held the title King of the Pirates one hundred years before Fable II) whose life was turned into a child's bedtime story, Draco Bloodstone is still a name associated with death even a Hundred Years after his death, also his fabled treasure is the tale of many bar room across the land but no one has ever found it. Personality A cruel and low character with a complete lack of chivalry, Draco Bloodstone inherited many of his family traits of being some of the worst of Humanity could offer, however he did have a slight twisted code of honour and was willing to work for the "Good guys" when it suited him. Despite his murderous nature he was a very learned man and often quoted famous philosophers and writers in and out of combat. He had an amazing ability to sound almost casual about killing, ofter giving off hand remarks about trivial things, like the weather, as he snapped people necks or butchered them whole. However when he was angered, which was very hard to do due to his tough nature, but could be caused by inflicting a serious injury on him, when done Drake would fly into a rage and massacre friend and foe alike with only one thing on his mind to kill the one who had wounded him. A final trait he possessed was that he seemed keen to test himself against people he considered equals or were stronger than him who were very few and far between, he however tended to look down on Heroes seeing their "Birthright" as a sigh of weakness, who unlike him were given their powers while he earned them. This could just be bitterness however as his family was known to have some heroic blood, but he however didn't have any despite trying to activate it. Strength Despite being labelled as such in Albion newspapers Drake had not inherited any Heroic blood from his ancestors and was in purposes just an ungodly strong and tough human. He could easily crush a grown man's head with either hand from a young age and could hurl huge boulders with minimal effort. Also after eating raw Troll flesh, a process which can kill an ordinary Human and many Heroes, he gained the ability to regenerate wounds at an accelerated rate, even regrowing limbs with enough time and effort. However even before this he could take bullet wounds with little consequence on his own physical performance, often barely taking note that he had been shot, afterwards he was nigh unstoppable being able to fight The Hero of Brightwall to a draw with the Hero being one of the greatest swordsmen of the age. His endurance is shown clearly by the fact he can endure being stabbed through the chest multiple times without being fazed, he even on a few occasions suffered being shot by cannon balls and despite being dazed was up killing people a few minutes later. Testament to his strength he carried around and fought with a very heavy and large glaive even while he wielded a large pistol (around the size of a small cannon) in the other hand, however he usually used two hands to wield his glaive. Also he appears quite well versed in the usage of polearm weapons as well as swords and pistols, while he admits he is not the greatest in the world he is easily on a master level of fighting and makes up for what he doesn't know with pure bloodthirsty spirit and unrivaled strength. Weapon 'Fire Breath' All through his life Drake took an unhealthy amount of Drugs, alcohol and tobacco, this could have potentially killed him but for some reason Drake with his stinking breath is able to light it of fire with a cigarette or a match, giving the appearance to that of Breathing fire, not unlike circus performers, but unlike the performers drake can breath up to nine feet and can light anything he touches on fire. This is one of the main reasons he was considered a hero but it was actually because he had a near toxic gut. 'Bombard: Legendary Pistol' The legendary weapon wielded by Dragon Breath Drake the famous adventure/wanted criminal, it is famous scaled down cannon which functioned as an oversized pistol for the giant man, it is to big to be wielded by a regular human and only a Hero could possible hope to carry it, let alone fire it. The kickback alone is enough to rip a ordinary man's arm clean off. The pistol was used in many contract killing and contains some of his Mercenary edge to it as well as glowing with his bloodlust and cruel nature of the man. Upgrades: Dragon: use fifty master unweaved fire ball spells. Reward: Fire damage. Traitor: Kill one-hundred guards and/or innocents. Reward: Plus twenty damage. Mercenary: Earn ten-thousand gold through bounty hunting, jail/convict escape missions and assassination missions. Reward: Earn gold through the use of the weapon. 'The Dragon Glaive: Legendary Axe' The Dragon Glaive is the primary weapon of Dragon Breath Drake once the most wanted man in Albion a ruthless and Cruel murderer and adventurer keen to prove he was the greatest fighter in the world, he killed the last native Albion Troll with his bare hands and forged this steel weapon from its metal flesh and while eating the corpse to gain Regenerative powers of his own. He hacked his way across Albion and the world with this weapon earning a place in history as one of the most dreadful men in history. Even when he died at one-hundred and six he was still strong enough to kill a man with his bare hands easily. Dragon: Use fifty master unweaved fire ball spells. Reward: Fire damage. Blood-lust: Kill four-hundred enemies with this weapon. Reward: Plus forty damage. Troll skin: Kill one-hundred ugly creatures. Reward: Regain health with every enemy slain. Notes Drake is a fan character I created for fun, anyone is free to use him in any way they wish, please comment on him and tell me what you think. Also because it won't let me say it on the box, he is free to use, people can use him in any way you want. Category:Characters